


Thirty Seven

by Presidentprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presidentprince/pseuds/Presidentprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas couldn't recall what brought him to the front door of this mans house. What he felt when the door opened and he was invited inside with a beautiful smile. And what he felt now as he lay in this man's bed.. What had brought him here? [Spamano/RomaSpa Seme!Romano - Uke!Spain Featuring hints of Itager and Seborga ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote back in 2014 that to this day still isn't finished.  
> What exist of this fic was pretty much a self challenge based off something I thought of...which was the number 37 combined with my strong desire for a dominant Romano fanfic. But, I thought it'd be fun to push it onto the archive so for those of you who want some RomaSpa shenanigans..here you go! I'm determined to write new (and better) fics for Romano and Spain, so wish me look on the endeavour and have good day and a good life!

Lovino Vargas couldn't recall what brought him to the front door of this mans house.

What he felt when the door opened and he was invited inside with a beautiful smile. And what he felt now as he lay in this man's bed, tangled in his sheets, drowning in the music of moans and whimpers he made as he began to explore areas forbidden to an average stranger.

What had brought him here?

\----

" Ah, Fratello.." came the slight whine of his twin brother, Feliciano Vargas. The boy was an incredible, well-known artist in the city who was prone to weekly rounds of creative-blocks if he had lost his muse.

" I just don't know what to paint anymore..Ariano said I should try looking at art galleries but there's nothing there for me.." he said, fiddling with the spoon and fork no longer neatly wrapped in their white napkin.

They sat across from each other at a small coffee shop, Feliciano had invited him to today. This marked the 37th coffee shop Feliciano has managed to find over the course of two weeks. Lovino noted how he had never seen this place before and it was most likely new, this being the 3rd week of his and Feliciano's outings he was certain that they've been to every coffee shop in town.

" When do you think Ludwig will come back?" his brother finally said. Lovino already knew that Feliciano was only using him as a fill in for his husband, Ludwig, who was pulled off on a family trip with his own brother last week. It was clear that his brother was lonely, and he felt bad for him. But, why did HE have to be subjected to this nonsense everyday? He had a life too. As a chef in fact, but coming straight out of work to a coffee shop outing or heading to one each morning was becoming dull and exhausting.

" Keep your balls on. You can paint the bastard naked again in a couple of days." Lovino said, leaning back in his chair and raising a glare to the ceiling.

" But, it's hard to paint without him! What if...What if someone else decides to paint him?" Feliciano bit his thumbnail, panic rising in his voice.

" Why the hell would he let someone else paint him?"

" He has a nice body! Anyone may want to touch him-.. Maybe I should try that copyright thing-"

" You can't copyright people, idiota."

" I can try!" Feliciano said with a giggle, the odd cowlick on his head swaying and curling into a heart as he did.

" Perdón señores!" A cheerful voice grabbed the brother's attention. Lovino caught a million-dollar smile tan skin, green eyes, curly brown hair and he was Spanish judging by his accent. He pondered if this café hired attractive males just to divert attention away from their no doubt god-awful coffee.

" Ciao!" Feliciano returned the greeting with just as much cheer, bringing a wide smile to the Spaniards face.

" My name is Antonio." He began. " You both are the first two customers I've ever had! I just opened up yesterday!" he beamed down at them, the excitement in his eyes hard to miss.

" I know! I saw your Ad in the newspaper!" Feliciano said, kicking his legs under the table childishly and hitting Lovino. He decided to return a kick into his knee, sending his brother backwards in his chair with a yelp.

Lovino just smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table.

" Oops. So sorry, fratello! Are you hurt?" there was no sincerity in his voice, a wicked smirk on his face.

Feliciano just laid on the ground pouting, with his arms crossed and a leg rested over another. "I like the view from here!" he said giggling.

Antonio watched them quietly before bursting into a small fit of laughter. It was like music to Lovino's ears. He hated music.

" I like you two! How about some coffee on the house?" Antonio offered as Feliciano stood up and moved his chair back into the table.

" Free coffee? I think I just found my new favorite coffee shop!" Feliciano clapped in delight. "Grazie, Antonio!"

" It better taste good." Was all Lovino said before Antonio nodded with a determined look, turned and left to make their drinks.

" Free Coffee? Hah! He'll probably drop his own shit in it for that chair stunt you pulled." Lovino said, finding himself fiddling with napkin that cradled his utensils.

" You're the one who kicked me! Besides, he seems too nice to do that.." Feliciano said in an assuring manner, a wide smile on his face.

Antonio returned with piping hot cups of fresh coffee, placing it down in front of them. " Here's an Espresso or as they say in Italia, Caffè!" he gave his award winning smile again and the brothers picked up the cups gently. " But you might not want to drink it-"

" Cheers!" Feliciano said before taking a drink and yelping in pain. " ACK-!"

" -Yet! AH! Are you okay?" Antonio started to panic , rushing to Feliciano and attempting to fan his tounge as Feli sniffled and hung it out of his mouth.

" Dumbass." Lovino murmured before blowing over the top of his coffee and rocking it around a little in it's cup before taking a small sip.

The burning sensation eased enough for Feliciano to taste the espresso and Lovino had to admit, he was impressed with what he tasted.

" È buono!" they shouted in harmony.

Feliciano blew a kiss to the air. "Mphwah! Magnifico!" he said with a laugh. " Compliments to you, Toni!"

Lovino nodded in agreement. It was really good coffee. It may have been the handsome man means automatically good coffee equation, but Lovino didn't care at the moment. What he tasted was borderline quality unlike most of the other shops they've visited where he would spit the coffee into the waiters face if they were in range.

" I may have to pay you for this." Lovino said, Feliciano nodding in agreement and immediately whipping out a twenty-dollar bill.  
"Tip for you!" Feli chimed to him happily.

" Oh I couldn't- I mean..they're on the house really-.." Antonio blushed and smiled, rubbing the back of his head.  
" Take the damn bill!" Lovino practically ordered. " It's your first day of business. You're gonna need it."

There was a brief silence that was broken by the happy sigh of Antonio as he accepted the bill. "..Gracias."

" Don't mind, Lovino. He's always grumpy!" Feliciano said sliding the dollar into Antonio's apron pocket. Lovino was tempted to give him another kick in the knee, but decided that these cheap chairs may not be able to take another hit like that.

Antonio clasped his hands over his chest and smiled. "G..Gracias, que Dios los bendiga!"

Lovino and Feliciano left twenty dollar tips for Antonio with a promise to return the next time they desired coffee.

For once, Lovino actually felt satisfied with today's coffee run.  
Perhaps thirty seven was his lucky number.


	2. Problematic

It was two days after their first visit when Lovino was brought to face the 37th coffee shop in the city again. It was an easy guess that Ludwig had returned, since Feliciano had not called him once the day after they found the cafe. He expected this to happen, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth to be used and tossed aside by his own brother. Thinking about it only made Lovino's Friday sour, so he crawled into the comfort of his own bed and decided to call it a day. Damn Feliciano and his favoritism.

In the midst of his sleep, he received an excited call from the last person he wanted to hear from right now.

" Lovino! Lovino! Ludwig's back and no one painted him and he said that he missed me and we kissed and it was great!" Feliciano squealed with a happy sigh. he was talking so fast that Lovino could hardly keep up with him."Gilberts here with us too! He bought a lot of souvenirs!"

" That's great." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice. " Do you know what time it is right now?"

" Si! It's seven o' clock!"

Lovino fell silent and looked to his clock. "7:01" the clock read. He could have sworn it was at least Ten at night.

" I know better then to call you after nine! Were… you trying to sleep this early?"

" Why the hell are you calling me?" he barked to his brother through the phone.

" Ah-! Well, we're going out for coffee to celebrate! I called Toni and he said he has plenty of room for all of us!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, using his shoulder to keep his phone up to his ear. How stupid could his brother get?

" What makes you think that I want to go back there with that bastard? It'll just be a half hour of watching you two snuggle and talk about your damn feelings! The. Entire. Time." He wasn't making that up either, he spoke from experience.

" Tell him to bring his own brother! He lives off that shit." And he hung up.

That felt good for a couple of minutes, but the guilt started to settle in no time and sleeping was no longer an option for Lovino.

"Oh, Hello Lovi-" Antonio began before Lovino cut him off quickly.

" No. We are not on a first name basis. I am your customer. Call me Mr. Vargas." Lovino said adjusting the collar of his dress shirt and crossing his arms. Antonio just starred at him, his smile dropping slightly before it came back brighter then ever.

"Of course! I'm sorry. Buenos noches, Mr. Vargas."

Lovino felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked away. This would have been much easier if Antonio didn't look hand-made by God. It was nine at night when Lovino finally arrived at the café, taking a moment to appreciate the mature tone of the cafe. The place was completely empty and by the looks of it Antonio was cleaning up and prepared to close up for the day.

"Did my brother show up?" he decided to ask.

" Mhm! He brought in a whole bunch of people with him!" Antonio chuckled as wiped down the tables. " He knew Gilbert! I haven't seen him face to face since high school!"

Lovino pulled up a chair and took a seat, crossing a leg over the other and leaning forward slightly. As expected, morons flock together.

Antonio was prepared to go on but looked to Lovino and stopped his cleaning. " Are… you here for a drink?"

" What else would I be here for?" he was glaring at him again and Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, his smile forced.

" Right. Of course. I'll go make you something real quick!" he patted his hands on his apron and rushed to the back.

As the man turned and fled, Lovino couldn't help but notice that Antonio had a really nice ass. It felt perverse to make the observation, but the man was wearing form-fitting pants that emphasized his well-rounded bottom.

Antonio returned with Lovino's current favorite, the Espresso, placing it down in front of Lovino. " Here you are, Mr. Vargas!" he smiled down at him.

" Grazie." He mumbled before taking the cup and handing Antonio his payment.

It was silent from there, Lovino taking small sips from his coffee cup and Antonio stacking up chairs and wiping down tables, wiggling his hips and singing little songs.

There was tension in the atmosphere and Antonio took the chance to break it with a question.

" Do you hate me, Mr. Vargas?" he suddenly asked.

Lovino nearly have choked on his coffee. " What the fu-?"

" I'm sorry if this is random but," he stopped his cleaning and walked to Lovino's table.

" I just want to know if I'm doing something wrong? Your brother says you're just grumpy, but if you want to critic me on something then feel free to do tell me! Really, I can handle it!" he said a hopeful look on his face, leaving Lovino dumbfounded and near tongue-tied.

It was silent again and the Spaniard who was clearly losing the confidence he had in the beginning started to fiddle with the bottom of his apron.

" Your pants are too tight."

" …Eh?" Antonio gave him a puzzled look.

" You have a fat ass and your pants are showing it." Lovino remained cool as he said this, taking quick drinks from his coffee in-between words.

"You," Antonio paused, a thoughtful look on his face. " Were looking at my butt?"

" No!" Lovino shouted at him, starting to blush. " You turned and I looked and I saw it!" he put down his coffee cup and looked away. " It felt like I was being fuckin' mooned. You want to flash your ass at all your customers?"

Antonio watched him quietly, his confused expression going back to its neutral smile.

" I see." He giggled and turned around putting a hand on his bottom. " I never really knew it was that noticeable!" he turned again to face Lovino and blushed rubbing the back of his head. " Tight pants just never feel tight to me.."

Lovino was blushing up a storm at this point.

Silence fell between them again, but instead of going back to cleaning Antonio pulled up a seat at the table and sat in it, watching Lovino with a wide smile.

He was prepared to fire his coffee at him.

" Mr. Vargas?"

" Mh…?"

" Lets makes a deal!"

" Hm…?" The Italian continued to slowly sip from his coffee cup, for it was the only thing that gave him an excuse to not speak.

" I'll put on not-so-tight pants for now on if you come by again!" Antonio said with a bright smile.

" What makes you think I'll come back here?"

" Well, Mr. Vargas, you came here all by yourself without your brother. I think you really like my coffee." He rested his chin in his hands and leaned forward slightly.

The Spaniard was lucky he knew how to make coffee or Lovino would have been tempted to sacrifice what remained in the cup at that sly look he was getting from him.

"…I only showed up because Feliciano brought those assholes with him. I didn't want to deal with them!" Lovino put down his coffee cup. " That potato he calls his 'husband' is clearly his favorite! I'll just be a third wheel."

It was silent again, but Antonio actually looked sad when Lovino raised his head to look at him.

"…You know he said that he wished you were here…"

" Like I care."

"…Hey," he paused rubbing the back of his neck. " F-Feliciano loves you very much! He's still trying to connect with you. Y-You should give him a chance, Mr. Vargas."

" What do you know?"

" I know a lot." Antonio paused, trying to contain himself. " H-He wouldn't stop talking about all the fun you guys had getting coffee all week!"

" He was basically using me as a fill in for Ludwig! He didn't call me once yesterday! You wouldn't know what that feels like…tossed to the side by your own brother…"

" … But, he tried to connect with you, Lovi. He tried to invite you and…you rejected him. My brother never did that for me, all my siblings, even my parents are no longer around for me. My brother is all I have left and we have not spoken in seven years. I wish I had a brother like Feliciano, Lovi. A brother that tries over and over again to include you…in everything." The Spaniard turned to look out the wide window that offered a lovely view of the streets outside.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring myself up in this." he said in a quiet voice.

Lovino went silent again, looking into his coffee cup and glaring down into it. Antonio was right. Feliciano always tried to include him and all he did was yell, curse and complain the entire time. How childish could he be?

" Hey, Antonio?"

The Spaniard turned to look at Lovino, the moonlight from the window showing how watery they had become."…Yes?"

"About that deal," he murmured into his coffee. "Maybe."

Antonio looked surprised before he leaned against the table again." Yes?" a hint of a smile reappeared on his lips.

" Maybe."

" Yes?" Antonio's smile just kept growing.

"Yeah, I'll come back…and maybe I'll come with the others…maybe."

Antonio smiled and looked ready to hug him, but stopped himself and sat up straight in his seat. " Gracias, Lovino!"

" Whatever."

" Do you still want me to wear looser pants?"

" I don't care!"

Antonio started to laugh as Lovino angrily downed the rest of his coffee.

It tasted much better then it did last time.

What an idiot.


End file.
